High School Never Ends
by Ripped Paper-Wings
Summary: -AU- Oh, Gods no. When Haruno Sakura moves from lavish Tokyo to 'hillbilly' Konaha, what adventures await her as she meets new friends, makes new enemies, and falls for the loner boy at Konaha High? Well, she's about to find out! -Rating just to be safe-


Ripped Paper-Wings: I've failed with another fanfic! XD It's my first Naruto fanfic… Haha, _on the site. _;P This is, like every other damn high school fic, a Konaha High fanfic, starring… Oh, who _else? _The Naruto gang! I got the idea after watching "Anacondas; Trail of Blood." (How I came up with it after watching a _Horror/Mystery_ movie about _snakes_, I don't know) But… if you haven't read other high school fics about Naruto, I'm sorry to say, this is going to be one of them. I do hope I don't get _too _caught-up with the same ideas to form a cliché fic. And the title came from the song… You guessed it! "High School Never Ends" by Bowling for Soup! X3 Oh, just continue reading, you ninnies, and you'll see what I mean. ;p

~*~

A silky, bubblegum-pink bang fell onto a peachy cheek of a teenager. Her arms were folded, hiding her candy-yellow Happy Bunny t-shirt. Her sea foam eyes showed only sadness as she stared out a wet car window, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout as she huffed for the umpteenth time.

A banged-up white, four-door pick-up truck chugged, miraculously, down a deserted road. The sun shined beautifully as the blue sky cleared up from a rainstorm. A rock song on the car radio came out quietly, but clearly in the silent vehicle.

_Four years, you think for sure  
__That's all you got to endure  
__All the total dicks  
__All the stuck-up chicks_

"Oh my!" a woman's voice said, shocked. "This is _not _the kind of song that should be on a CD!" She hit the dial and a new song began playing, the teen in the backseat looking at her in bewilderment before she rolled her eyes, not bothering to even argue.

_Hey, Witch Doctor! Give us the magic words!  
__All right, you go ooh-e-ooh-ah-ah… ting-tang walla walla bing-bang…  
All right!_

The woman in the front seat gave out a gummy grin as she relaxed into the seat. She looked lovingly at the man in the driver's seat, who glanced at her with lustful, ocean-blue pearls.

"That's _much _better," she told him in a soft whisper. His tanned face glowed in the sunlight as he chuckled softly, taking her hand into his, and then kissing her slender hand.

"Ew Daddy!" a small boy's shrill voice rang in the car.

"You've gone to the other side!" an identical voice shouted, trying to hide the amusement in his tone. The two adults stopped cuddling and both pulled away, a hint of a blush creeping onto their cheeks.

"Ughh… Get a room, Dad and Saori," the teen said, furious. The woman's bouncy, dark chocolate brown hair whipped around as she, Saori, glared at the teen.

"Sakura," Saori said in a strained tone, "I think you shouldn't talk until we get to Konaha." Sakura huffed, more of her luscious pink bangs falling onto her face, covering her tear-filled eyes.

"Hmph… I don't see why we had to move to some trashy town," she mumbled angrily. Saori's jaw dropped as she looked at the male, her eyes pleading for him to talk to Sakura.

He could feel the woman's amethyst eyes piercing his skin, so he sighed and looked back as he pulled over the truck. The twins in the back both gasped and started to complain endlessly as Sakura grunted.

"SAKURA UME HARUNO!!" the two adults shrieked angrily. Sakura scoffed, looking smug as the twins fought back giggles.

"Oh, 'trashy' isn't some cuss word, Dad," she stormed. Saori rubbed her temples.

"It's a derogatory term," she mumbled, looking out the window as the sun shone brightly. Sakura rolled her eyes, looking down towards her shirt, which read, 'Life… Get one.'

"Oh, what's the diff?" the pink-head muttered inwardly as the twins began to sing along to the song, trying to get the family's mind off the subject before any _real _screaming matches began to start.

"I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you!" one boy sang cheerfully.

"Dow dow dow," the other boy sang in a deep, husky tone. The father chuckled softly at their singing as he began to start the truck. It roared, making the twins jump in surprise.

"Whoa! What was that?!" one twin said in astonishment. His brother looked at him with wide eyes.

"I dunno!" he cried. "Daddy!"

"Stop the noise!" Both began to complain about the truck's loud sounds as Saori turned around and gave Sakura an empathetic look.

"Sakura, I'm sorry," she apologized. Sakura huffed, looking out the window, ignoring her step-mother's looks. "But if you would just be a bit nicer, and give me a nickname…"

She trailed off, hinting greatly at a certain nickname as her light pink bottom lip stuck out innocently. The twins stopped complaining and listened in on the conversation, hoping to hear something worth talking about. Sakura's emerald eyes nearly popped out of her head as she sat up, glaring at her father.

"What? No!" Sakura yelled angrily, crossing her arms roughly and snubbing her. "Daaaad! Tell Saori that I refuse to call her 'Mom'!" The male in the front didn't respond, pretending to not even hear her.

"Dad!"

"Maruo!" The male, Maruo, knew he was cornered, so he let out a long, deep sigh as he turned around to open his mouth, but Sakura beat him to it.

"I don't wanna call Saori 'Mom'," she said in a defensive tone. He sighed, his eyes looking toward his daughter's knees.

"I don't expect you to call her 'Mom' anymore," Maruo grumbled softly. Saori began to complain like the twins.

"Oh, Maruo!" she whined, annoying Sakura as she took out an iPod, put in white earplugs, and turned on the iPod, seeing the small screen turn on with the menu popped up.

"Sakura should show me some respect! After all, I _am _her step-mother!" Sakura found a song she liked and she clicked on it, hearing the alternative rock tune play in her ears.

_Ooh-hoo-hoo!  
_…  
_Ooh-hoo-hoo!  
_…  
_Debbie just hit the wall  
__She never had it all  
__One Prozac a day  
__Husband's a CPA_

"Saori," Maruo said in a hushed tone, "Sakura shows you respect in her way-"

"But she never calls me 'Mom', like her little brothers do!" The twins both looked up, hearing their nickname from Saori. Their identical blue eyes looked curious as the two adults began to argue, Maruo gripping the leather steering wheel, Saori throwing up her hands in frustration as his knuckles turned white.

_Her dreams went out the door  
__When she turned 24  
__Only been with one man  
__What happened to her plan?_

Sakura began to softly sing the lyrics in an angelic tone, looking out the window as the music blared in her ears, the music tuning out the argument of the adults. She flicked a lock of hair out of her face as she stared out the window, seeing nothing but tall, green trees.

_She was gonna be an actress  
__She was gonna be a star  
__She was gonna shake her ass  
__On the hood of Whitesnake's-_

"Sakura doesn't have to call you 'Mom', Saori. After all, there's… plenty of good reason, especially considering you aren't her biological mother," the man pointed out, his voice starting to get louder and angrier. So loud that Sakura could hear him, so she sighed and gave in, turning off her iPod.

"But M-Maruo," the female said quietly, sniffling, "I-I could never _be _a mother, and h-hearing her call m-me 'Mom' would be a delight." Sakura heard this, and she was angry. Her cheeks burned as she shoved her iPod nano in her pocket and glared at the woman.

"Hey, I don't care if calling you 'Mom' would be your dying wish! _My _mom lives in Tokyo, and we're MOVING AWAY from her!!" She clenched her fists tightly, her violet-painted nails digging deep into her palms.

"Sakura!" Maruo shouted, his face burning with anger, rage filling his eyes. "Stay out of this!"

"Why?! You're talking about me!" she countered back. The twins looked horrified. They both covered their faces with their soft, tiny, pale hands and began to wail into them.

"Sakura, please don't scare the kiddies," Saori cautioned as she opened her arms. The twins both curled up next to one another and embraced each other tightly. Their matching Spiderman shirts began to dampen as their tears stained the electric blue and bright red shirts.

"Sakura, I believe you should start showing everyone more respect, and cutting us all some slack," Maruo yelled in pure anger, holding up a fist to her face. Sakura growled, her snow white teeth baring.

"Dad, I can't believe you want me to call someone who will NEVER be my mom, 'Mom'!" Sakura bawled, hot, angry tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. The man breathed out roughly, rubbing his temples soothingly, staying silent. The twins cried endlessly as he finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I never said you had to call Saori 'Mom'. I just want you to cut everyone some slack," he muttered inwardly. Sakura blinked in confusion, then leaned back, her eyes looking out the window as the tears fell more quickly.

"Hmph." She let out a watery grunt as she stopped talking. Maruo sighed shakily, rubbing his temples and stretching out his arms for a few minutes before he rolled his shoulders.

"OK… Let's forget this, and let's get going," he mumbled in a voice so soft, no one could hear him.

"Hmph."

"Yes, that would be best…" Both of the women looked out their watery window, saddened expressions clouding their soft faces. The twins finally stopped crying, but still remained sniffling, pouting. Maruo turned the ignition. The engine sputtered, then died out. He blinked in astonishment.

"Umm… OK, let's get going," he mumbled softly, turning the ignition again, this time with a little more force. The same thing happened; A sputter, a small spark of life, then… nothing.

"Shit…" Maruo snarled, taking off his gray seatbelt and opening his door. It squeaked open as he struggled to get out. Saori looked at her husband, with wide, curious eyes, forgetting about her argument with Sakura earlier as she took off her seat belt as well.

"Maruo, what's the matter, Sweetheart?" she gushed sweetly, but worriedly, as she jumped out of the beat-up truck. Maruo popped open the hood of the car, his face full of agitation.

"Damn it… It's this stupid ol' truck," he told her, slamming the hood with much force. The whole truck shook slightly as the spouses began to exchange words, Maruo's face full of anger as his neck turned beet red.

The twins embraced each other again, fearful of their father's anger. Sakura snapped her emerald eyes, looking out the window. Saori's cutesy face poke in, looking inside as she smiled sadly.

"Um, we have a little car difficulties," she explained quietly. Sakura raised a thin, bubblegum pink eyebrow, but still avoided eye contact.

"Car difficulties?"

"Like what?" Saori put a soft, skinny, bony finger on her bottom lip, looking thoughtful. Sakura glanced out the front window, seeing her father pacing, looking troubled.

"Well Kenny and Renny," their step-mother said in a sugary-sweet tone, "the truck stalled, meaning it just won't move because…" One boy held up his chubby hand.

"Like it broke?" he asked in child-like curiosity. His brother stared at him, a grin creeping onto his face.

"Exactly!" Saori exclaimed, smiling. "Good job, Kenji." Kenji smiled, hugging his brother.

"I'd thank my brother, Renji!" he said, imitating a powerful speaker. Sakura, again, rolled her eyes as she took off her candy-red, zip-up jacket, placing it on the messy floor of the truck, right on top of an empty Timotei bottle.

"Well Sourly," Sakura mocked, amused by Saori's twitch by the nickname, "what're we gonna do if the truck ain't workin'? I mean, obviously, we can't walk, we're out of phone service, and we're _also _on a deserted road!" Maruo's head peeked in, looking emotionless as Saori gaped.

"Sakura, don't be so pessimistic," he ordered. "Remember, Konaha is the only salvation before Tokyo, and the Konaha citizens would _have _to drive to Tokyo for any _real _goods," he pointed out. The teenaged girl blinked before turning away, acting like a sourpuss.

"Hmph. Well, what is to be expected, then?" He shrugged, his shoulders slouching as he took the cool, silver car keys out of the ignition as he shrugged again, doing his best to keep calm.

"We do what we can do," Maruo said firmly as he unlocked all of the car doors. They all made a _pu-chunk _sound as he motioned them out of the truck. "We hitchhike. Someone's going to have to pick us up eventually." Saori nodded and gave the kids and Sakura a gummy smile.

"Exactly," she concurred. "Now, let's get to gettin', kiddos!"

Sakura's eye twitched uncontrollably as the twins gave out a gleeful cheer, not even bothering to ask what it meant to hitchhike. The eldest sibling flinched, then buried her face in her slender, soft, peachy hands as she began to let out dry cries.

"_MY LIFE IS O-FFIC-IALLY __**OVER**__!!" _her inner self screamed in agony as she mustered up her strength to open the banged-up door.

~*~

Ripped Paper-Wings: End of Chapter One. So, should I continue? This seems to be getting on the right track… But, I'd like everyone's opinions, damn it! Even flamers. "Why, you crazy, stupid-ass bitch?" Because they're funny when they try to get into my mind! Well, guess what, Flamers? I HAVE NO MIND!! Why do you all think I would be on FFN then? ;p Seriously, I'm wondering if I should continue. And yes, I know Sakura was/is OOC (At least, I'm pretty sure she was OOC. This is what happens when I'm trying to get in a preppy mind of Pinky the Ninja! (Haruno Sakura is supposed to be the prep, by the way!!)) Anyways, enough of my useless ranting! Review for the obvious poor!! ~points to self~


End file.
